Charmed: Return to Middle Earth
by The Reader of Books
Summary: Completed! The Charmed Ones deside to return to Middle Earth to visit their old friends but had no idea of the adventures waiting for them... Romantic content in later chapters.
1. The Need to Return

Author's note: I revised the chapter and I hope its not as rushed. Thank you Dues Ex for pointing the rushing thing out. My last story won't seem as cramped once I'm done this story.

'Wyatt, for the last time, turn the TV off and brush your teeth!'

Piper Halliwell stormed into the living room to see Wyatt, her 12-year-old son, watching the last of Law and Order: SVU.

'But Mom', Wyatt called, 'they're about to charge the father for murder. I want to know if he gets the death penalty.'

'You're going to get the death penalty if you don't go and do as your told!'

Wyatt turned the TV off and slumped out of the room. A few seconds later she heard stomp, stomp, stomp as he marched up stairs into the bathroom. Piper rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. Wyatt was always like that lately, arguing with everything she said.

'I believe they call it "becoming a teenager"', Piper muttered.

Phoebe Halliwell looked up from her book. She was munching on some granola.

'What's that?'

'Wyatt seems to be acting very strange lately', Piper said. 'Always disobeying me.'

'Piper, he's a kid.'

'He's also very annoying.'

Paige's voice floated in from the living room.

'Hey Wyatt, what you watching?'

'Antie Paige!'

'WYATT!' Piper roared

She could here Wyatt giggle all the way up the stairs. Paige walked into the kitchen. She pointed over her shoulder.

'Is it just me or is he becoming a frightful troublemaker?'

Piper sighed.

'No it's not just you.'

Paige sat down as Phoebe got up and went to the fridge.

'Hey', said Paige suddenly. 'Guess what I found today in a box in the attic?'

Phoebe sat down again with a hunk of cheese in one hand and a couple apples in the other. She took a bit of cheese.

'What?' Phoebe asked.

'That sweater I wore that first time we were thrown into Middle Earth. I was wearing that to impress my boyfriend.'

'You know', Piper said slowly. 'I've felt myself drawn to that place lately.'

'Me too.'

'But we put a spell on them all to make them forget us', Phoebe pointed out. 'We just can't go back and say "Hello" just like that.'

'No', said Paige rather disappointedly. 'I guess we can't.'

They were silent for a moment. Phoebe began to read her book again. Suddenly, Chris popped his head into the kitchen.

'Mom. I think I had a bad dream.'

Piper raised an eyebrow.

'You think?'

'I don't know if it was a dream or a vision.'

Piper nodded.

'OK, come here and tell us. Aunt Phoebe will know the difference.'

Chris waddled over to Piper in his slightly too big pajamas and sat on her lap

'I saw a lot of men on horses fighting a lot of demons', he said slowly, trying to remember. 'There was a very tall black tower in the background and a man with white hair was on a white horse. He forced the door open and went in. The scene shifted and I saw Mom on a brown horse. Beside her there was a man who looked like a great king. Mom was hit with an arrow and then I woke up.'

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other. It was obviously a vision, but of what? Did that vision take place in Middle Earth, the place that Piper and Paige had practically been begging Phoebe to let them go to a moment before?

'It was only a dream sweety', said Phoebe with a smile. 'That happens to me sometimes too. I think it's a vision and then it turns out only to be a weird dream. It's nothing.'

'See', said Piper with a smile. 'If Phoebe says it's a dream, then it's a dream. Come on, bedtime.'

Wyatt popped his head into the kitchen.

'Hey!' Wyatt protested. 'Why doesn't he get in trouble for being up so late?'

'Because he had a bad dream', answered Piper. 'Come on, upstairs. Now.'

Piper set Chris down on the floor and he ran passed his big brother. Wyatt grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and orbed out of the kitchen. Suddenly there came a yell from over head.

'Hey, what have I told you about orbing in the house?'

Piper ran out of the kitchen. Paige turned to Phoebe.

'That wasn't a dream was it, Phoebe?'

Phoebe shook her head and Paige sighed.

'So what do we do?'

'Well Chris had the vision for some reason', said Phoebe matter-of-factly, 'So obviously we're involved some how. The place he was describing was Middle Earth, but where I do not know. Maybe Piper would.'

'Know where the vision took place in Middle Earth', said Piper striding back into the kitchen. 'No clue. But we obviously need to go back now no matter what.'

'Aragorn knew us in the vision', Paige pointed out, 'so we need to reverse the spell the memory spell.'

'OK, we'll go but hang on a sec. Leo!'

Leo instantly orbed into the kitchen.

'You called?' he asked.

'I need you to take care of Chris and Wyatt', Piper answered him. 'We got something to do in Middle Earth. And it's not our choice by the way.'

Leo looked rather unhappy but nodded.

'OK. If you have to go, I'll take care of them.'

'Make sure Wyatt goes to bed and stays in bed.'

Leo nodded.

'It'll be cool to see the fellowship again', said Phoebe excitedly.

'All right', sighed Piper. 'Let's break the barrier and go.'

They glanced at each other.

'Did we even put the barrier back up?'

'I don't think so', Phoebe said shaking her head. They all shrugged.

'Oh well, let's go.'

In a swirl of orb lights they were gone.


	2. Remebering the Past

They set down in a great hall, a hall that could easily beat the size of a church sanctuary. The floor was made of marble, and there were statues made of white marble which were on either side of the hall. Before them, a great man stood just before a flight of stairs that lead up to a thrown. The man was dressed in rich clothing and wore a circlet on his head. His hair was black and fell to his shoulders. He had a stern face and his eyes were ice blue. Before him stood a man with brown hair and was not so richly dressed. As they had orbed in, the bright blue had caught the first man's eyes. He looked over the second mans shoulder and saw them appear out of no where. He instantly drew his sword. The other man followed suit.

'Who are you, and what is this deviltry?'

'Uh oh', Piper muttered. 'Aragorn. Did anyone happen to bring the reverse spell with them?'

'Nope.'

Piper threw up her hands and froze them. Aragorn was glaring at them and his sword was half raised.

'Paige, you're good at this stuff. Think of a spell and fast.'

Paige glanced at her as if she was mad then looked back at Aragorn and the other man. 'Um...

We traveled together so long and so far,

The wish to be together made upon a star.

We made you forget us but forget us no more,

We release you from the spell, now our hearts will soar.'

Piper unfroze them. Aragorn stopped dead and shook his head. The man behind him ran into him and they both fell to the floor. Aragorn instantly jumped to his feet.

'Piper, Phoebe, Paige. You're here. But why? You said we could never remember you and what you did for us.'

'Are there any problems in the Kingdom or other places?' asked Piper without answering Aragorn's question. 'Specifically, a place with a black tower.'

'There is only one place that fits that description since Mordor fell into ruin and that's Isengard. But there have been no problems with Saruman and his tower. Is it...'

Aragorn turned around.

'Faramir, this conversation will continue later. Tell no one of these girls coming, especially the Queen. She does not need to be bothered over a visit from some of my old friends.'

Faramir bowed and left out of a side door.

'What's wrong with Arwen knowing we're here?' asked Paige.

'Arwen is eight months pregnant', Aragorn explained. 'The slightest thing can send Arwen in a bad mood, nowadays. Now, who had the vision or whatever?'

'My younger son, Chris.'

'I thought you only had one son.'

'She got a little active and had another', Paige piped up. Piper smacked her.

'What? It's true!'

Piper sighed.

'Yes I had another son, but that's not relevant right now. All I know is he had a vision of Middle Earth going to war and he saw me get hurt, so I obviously need to be here for events to play out. You're sure there are no battles going on?'

Aragorn shook his head. 'No there isn't.'

Piper began to pace back and forth. They needed a plan of action, to make sure war never broke out. But how do they do that before it's too late?

'I suggest we recall the fellowship', said Piper after a few moments. 'Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, we need them all.'

'Gandalf and Frodo left Middle-Earth over a year ago. Legolas and Gimli are exploring caves and mines. I don't know where they are. Sam now has three children and his wife is once again pregnant. He will not leave them willingly. Merry and Pippin will come I believe. And I am here, ready for what ever comes.'

'I can orb to Frodo and Gandalf as soon as I know their location', Paige suggested. 'I mean specifically.'

'Do you have any crystals in Gondor?' asked Phoebe.

'Yes. As one of my coronation gifts I was given jewels and among them were crystals.'

'OK, can you give me one of those crystals welded to a chain so it can be swung around?'

'I suppose I could', said Aragorn rather reluctantly. 'But why?'

'I can charm the crystal so I can scry for the fellowship. Some of your men can go look for the hobbits and Gimli and Legolas while Paige orbs over and gets Frodo and Gandalf.'

Aragorn nodded. 'I can have it arranged.'

Suddenly a side door flew open and in flew Arwen as fast as she could. Her large belly hindered her. She saw Aragorn talking to the three of them and stomped forward. She stood between them, her hands on her hips.

'And who, may I ask, are you?'


	3. The Fellowship Returns

Piper gulped.

'We're... um ... well...'

Aragorn stepped forward.

'They're some old friends of mine that I met when I was still a ranger. This is Piper, Phoebe and Paige. We met at... um, where did we meet again?'

'We met at the Prancing Pony', Piper said, blurting the first place that came to mind out. 'It was a couple years before your coronation, remember?'

'Right.'

Everyone looked at Arwen's stern face. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile and she kissed Aragorn on the cheek.

'Make sure you don't stay up too late, OK?'

She waved goodnight to the girls and walked out of the room through the door she had come. When the door closed, the sisters turned to Aragorn, looked stunned. He shook his head.

'Hormones', he muttered. 'Hers are totally out of order. One minute she'll be as fit as a fiddle and the next she'll be completely mad at me. For no reason at all.'

'It's all part of the pregnancy thing', Piper said. 'Don't worry. It will pass after the little one is born. Then her body will return to normal.'

Aragorn nodded, looking reassured.

'But right now we need to worry about finding the fellowship', Paige reminded them.

'Yes', said Aragorn, his mind coming back to the task at hand. 'I'll have riders set out this very night once we know where they are. What is it you need again Phoebe?'

'A crystal fused to a chain so I can swing it back and forth and a map of Middle Earth. Paige will have to do her best with finding Frodo and Gandalf.'

Aragorn nodded.

'I'll be back soon. You can make yourselves comfortable in the room over there if you wish.

'Thanks.'

They waited for the next hour while Aragorn found a map and had the scry made. Phoebe was nearly falling asleep by the time he returned in his nightclothes.

'Sorry I took so long but Arwen found me just before I was going to go to the forge and asked where I had been. So she dragged me off to bed. I had to wait half an hour before she fell asleep. I had no time to get to the forge but I was able to get this.'

Aragorn held up a necklace. A crystal was in the center shaped like a star and silver surrounded the flower as well as entwined down below.

'Arwen's necklace', Piper muttered. 'Aragorn, she's going to notice it's missing the moment she wakes up, which can be any time in the night if her bladder is as bad as mine was when I was pregnant.'

'She won't notice it's gone if we hurry. I'll write down their name and their location as we go. Here's the map.'

Phoebe grabbed the map and the necklace and sat down at the desk. She spread the map out and placed the necklace on top of it.

'Now for a spell. Let me think... Ah

Let this crystal point the way

Help us find friends, find them today.'

The necklace glowed with a faint white light for a moment, then faded. Phoebe picked up and started swinging it above the map.

'Sit back and relax', she said. 'This may take a while.'

By the time Phoebe found everyone it was one o'clock in the morning. But Aragorn was true to his word and sent the messengers out to retrieve the fellowship. This unfortunately took a few weeks since the only transportation they had was horses, not cars. But the girls had an enjoyable time when Arwen was in a happy mood. Whenever she was in a bad mood, they did their best to avoid her, but that wasn't always possible.

But slowly the fellowship returned and they had more people to talk to other that Arwen. Legolas unfortunately returned on a bad mood day and when he presented her with an elfish gift for the little one, Arwen threw it and him and yelled about stupid elfish tradition. Luckily the gift wasn't breakable and when he presented it to her again an hour later she was absolutely delighted.

When everyone but Frodo and Gandalf had arrived, Paige orbed of in search of them. An hour later she returned with Gandalf and a very wet, very grumpy Frodo.

'Mr. Frodo!' Sam cried in delight.

He ran forward and gave Frodo a hug. Sam then turned to Paige.

'But why's Mr. Frodo wet?'

Paige shrugged.

'He was having a bath and I kind of orbed in on him, told him to get dressed and pretty much yanked him out of the bath tub. Personally, I thought he'd be happy at the thought of seeing his friends again.'

'Well it's one thing to interrupt a fellow in the middle of his bath', said Frodo angrily. 'But it's a completely differently thing if you nearly rip his arm off!'

Paige winced.

'Sorry about that.'

Pippin looked up from the fruit bowl where he was looking for the biggest banana.

'Personally, I think being interrupted during a bath is the worst thing possible, especially if it's woman and there are no bubbles to hide certain things.'

Merry nodded as he munched on an apple.

'He had bubbles!'

'Not enough for my liking', Frodo muttered.

'OK', Aragorn said loudly. 'Before this gets out of hand I think we should get to the point of us gathering.'

Everyone looked at Aragorn, then sat down.

'Thank you. Now, we're all gathered her because Piper's second son had a vision of Middle Earth going to war against Isengard. There has been no rumor yet of any dealings with them. But we must be prepared if the time should come.'


	4. Love is a Tricky Thing

'How can we be prepared?' asked Gimli. 'We don't know who our enemy is!'

'Yes we do Gimli', Gandalf said pointedly. Everyone looked at Gandalf and he sighed.

'It's Saruman. He was sided with Sauron when he held me prisoner there. I rather doubt he has had a change of heart since the Ring was destroyed. Instead, he's probably more bent on taking over Middle Earth since Sauron is no longer around to stop him. He will try and destroy the world of Men. By first destroying the High King.'

He looked at Aragorn. Aragorn sat up straighter in his chair looking rather uncomfortable.

'Saruman has no chance of getting to me if he attacks the city', said Aragorn optimistically.

'Chris didn't have a vision of Gondor being attacked', Piper said worriedly. 'He had a vision of a battle being fought outside of the black tower, Isengard.'

'A King always leads an attack', Legolas pointed out, 'and obviously a King, not Saruman, chose the place of battle.'

'I would not lead a battle on Saruman unless I had no other choice', said Aragorn coldly.

'But who's to say the King was Aragorn?' asked Phoebe. 'It could have been another King. Couldn't it?'

'I'm so confused', muttered Sam rubbing his head. Merry leaned in towards him.

'It's not just you.'

'Theoden, King of Rohan', said Gandalf thoughtfully. 'Is he the one your son saw?'

Piper shook her head.

'I don't know.'

'Well I can only suggest we let time show us what is to happen', said Aragorn, seeing no other option. 'Let us sleep and see what consul the morning will bring us.'

Everyone stood up and bowed and left the room one by one, Piper last to leave just before Aragorn. Just as she was about to leave, Aragorn closed the door. She looked at him.

'It's been awhile since we have been able to just sit and talk', he explained.

'We've never been able to just sit down and talk', Piper pointed out.

Aragorn shrugged.

'Might be a good thing to get into.'

'Depends on how into it we get.'

'I'm not that kind of man, Piper. Come, sit down.'

He began to pull her towards himself and the chairs. The door burst open and in walked Arwen, her silver nightdress gleaming in the firelight. She saw Aragorn holding Piper's hand and the fact that they were alone together in the room.

'Aragorn, I was wondering if Piper and I could have a little chat together', she said sweetly. 'Nothing serious. I just want to get to know her better.'

Aragorn nodded.

'We'll have time to talk later', he said to Piper. 'Goodnight ladies.'

Aragorn left the room and Arwen shut the door quietly behind him. She then rounded on Piper.

'I don't know about where you come from but here there are punishments when a woman try's to make a man commit adultery.'

'What?' asked Piper, shocked. Aragorn had only wanted to talk.

'I know you loved each other once', Arwen spat. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

Piper backed away from Arwen, aware that Arwen may be having a mood swing. With the way she was hissing and spitting though, Piper had a feeling she wasn't having a mood swing and this was a real anger thing.

'You stay away from my husband. In fact I'm going to make sure you do.'

Two male guards entered the room and grabbed Piper, one to each arm.

'_This isn't a good thing'_, thought Piper wildly.

'You are banished from Gondor and all of its cities', Arwen said, her voice ringing clear and true. 'You will be exiled to Isengard where you will spend the rest of your days. Get her out of here!'

Paige stood on her balcony that overlooked Minas Tirith. The stalls were now quiet, and the sky was bright with stars. Everything was perfect, except for Chris's vision, which hung over her head like a cloud.

'Am I extruding?'

Paige turned around and saw Legolas step out onto the balcony, a soft smile on his face.

'Not at all', said Paige with a smile.

Legolas stepped forward and stood beside her, watching the horizon go dark.

'I've had a bit of trouble getting you out of my head ever since I got my memory back', Legolas confessed. 'I guess it's just what you did for us, or...'

'Maybe', Paige said cutting him off. She wasn't sure she wanted him to continue his sentence.

She turned her head as she spoke and met Legolas's lips. After a few seconds he drew away, a look of doubt on his face. Paige then leaned forward and kissed him back. He stroked her back as they kissed and slowly brought his hands to the front of her top and began to unbutton it. They moved inside and shut the balcony door. Paige worked her fingers to remove his belt as they fell onto the bed.


	5. Found and Lost

Paige shivered and drew the warm blanket closer around her. Its rough texture gently scrapped her body and her eyes opened in shock and wonder.

'_Why am I naked?'_

A slight moan came from beside her. The body shifted and an arm flopped over her body. She slowly turned her head to see who was beside her and nearly screamed. Legolas was sleeping beside her and from what she could see, he wasn't wearing very much either.

'We didn't... did we?'

She grabbed a towel from her bed stand and wiggled around under the blanket wrapping the towel around her as best as she could. When that was done, she orbed out of the bed onto the floor. Legolas's arm dropped with a thud and startled him awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Truly, I must stop sleeping like a man. It is not as refreshing as the way I usually sleep.'

Legolas glanced down at Paige on the floor and jumped about a foot in the air. He gathered the blankets closer around him.

'What are you doing in my room', he said loudly. 'And why am I... not clothed?'

Paige gulped.

'Um, well...'

Legolas's eyes widened in shock.

'You mean we...'

Paige nodded. Legolas fell back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

'How did this happen?' he asked voicing his thoughts out loud.

'Well, we were talking on the balcony, then you leaned in and kissed me. I kissed you back and things got a little out of control.'

Legolas stared at her.

'A little?'

'OK, a lot.'

She got up and wrapped the towel around her more tightly. She walked over to her clothes and glanced around. There was no bathroom to change into and she was not going to wander around the place looking for a bathroom in a towel. She turned to Legolas who was trying to grab his pants off a chair.

'Can you look away while I get dressed?'

Legolas fell out of the bed, covers and all onto the floor. He grabbed his pants.

'You didn't seem to mind much what I saw, or felt, last night', he said pointedly.

'That was last night, this is this morning. Now look away or I'll make your happy place not feel so happy anymore.'

'Truly, I think you're as bad as Arwen when it comes to mood swings.

Paige threw out her right hand.

'Pants.'

Legolas's pants orbed out of his hands and she had them reappear on the plants that hung down from the ceiling just out of reach.

'Hey! I need my pants!'

'Take it back.'

Legolas wrapped the blankets around himself tighter and jumped. His fingers just grazed the pants. He tried again and missed completely. He glared at Paige.

'Do I have as bad a temper as Arwen?'

'No, but you do have a really twisted sense of humor.'

'I'll take that as a compliment. Pants!'

She orbed the pants down and dropped them on his head. He grabbed them and the rest of his accessories and turned away. Quickly they both got dressed and after making sure everything was covered, they left the bedroom. Phoebe was waiting outside for them. When she saw them together, she first looked at Paige with a confused look on her face. She then looked at Legolas and a look of horror crossed her face.

'You mean you guys... No, Paige not good!'

'Phoebe, kill the motor will you? We know that it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it's done now and we best put it behind us.'

Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

'Yes I know Piper's going to kill me. Where is she anyway?'

'I was hoping you knew', said Phoebe. 'I've been looking for her everywhere and I thought she was maybe talking to you so I waited outside here.'

'Maybe Aragorn knows', Legolas suggested.

They found him in the Dining Hall eating breakfast and it turned out he hadn't seen her since last night.

'We were going to talk', he said as he munched whatever it was he was eating, 'but then Arwen said she wanted to talk to her instead, so I went to bed.'

'We'll keep looking', Paige sighed Thanks.'

The three of them trooped out of the hall and Aragorn continued to eat his breakfast. When he was done, he went to his bedroom where he found Arwen brushing her hair. She glanced at him when he came in.

'Hello', she said pleasantly. 'Finished breakfast?'

'Just. Um, have you seen Piper lately?'

'Not since last night.'

Aragorn's shoulders fell, and Arwen obviously saw the sudden movement because she began to yell at Aragorn.

'Piper! It's all about Piper ever since she came along. Piper this and Piper that!'

'Arwen, I haven't...'

'Shut up! I can tell you love her. So why did you marry me? Why did you say you love me? Why did you decide to have a child with me? It's obviously a good reason I exiled her to Isengard!'

The colour drained from Aragorn's face. The room swam before his eyes.

'Isengard? Arwen, no...'

Aragorn turned around and ran from the room He sprinted to the Retirement Room, which is where Phoebe had scryed for the fellowship, and found Paige, Phoebe and the rest of the fellowship bending over the map of Middle Earth. Paige swung Arwen's necklace over the map.

'Piper is on the way to Isengard!' he blurted.

Just then the necklace landed by the river Isen, about halfway to Isengard.

'What the hell is she doing there?' said Phoebe. 'She's not going to try to sweet talk Saruman in not attacking you is she?'

'That doesn't sound like Piper', said Paige.

'Arwen exiled her to Isengard because she thinks Piper and I are going to run off on our own and leave here alone with Gondor and the little one.'

Paige swore loudly.

'Gandalf', Aragorn ordered. 'Ride to Edoras and ally Gondor with Rohan. We need to save Piper, and the only way we can do that is by going to war with Saruman.'

'He will sense Piper's magic like I did when we first met the sisters', said Gandalf gravely. 'He will not take kindly to the fact Piper is stronger than him in magic and will most likely kill her.'

'I will lead a search party and possibly catch up to her before they reach Isengard. If not, I will meet you by Fangorn Forest and attack from there. Paige will orb in and grab Piper before Saruman can kill her. Phoebe, you will have to stay here and keep everything in order. With Arwen in her state, I don't know what she may do, especially after this. Legolas, Gimli, go with Gandalf to Edoras to rally the King. Everyone else will come with Paige and I.'

Aragorn woke up and groaned. They had been traveling for two days and there had been no sign of Piper. He knew Piper had most likely made it to Isengard by now, but Paige hadn't sensed her sisters death so he knew she was OK. Aragorn wandered over to a near by stream to wash his face. The cold water woke him up and sharpened his mind. He turned around to walk back to camp, but when he came to the clearing they had slept in, it was clear. No one was there. He stepped further into the clearing to look around, when someone came from behind him and smacked his head with a rock. He fell in a dead faint.


	6. Hope Fades

Aragorn felt the reverberations in his head long before he woke up. It told him that metalwork was being done somewhere near. He knew he wasn't in Gondor because of the horrid smell. But where was he? Aragorn opened his eyes.

From what he could see from the floor, the room was made of dark stone and the floor had strange carvings in them. The room was lit up by four torches and sunlight leaked through a half open door. Aragorn sat up and rubbed his head. It was still very tender where the stone had hit him. He heard the clink of chains behind him and spun around. Piper sat on the floor, her wrists chained to a stone pillar. He tried to move over to her but found his hands were also chained but to another stone pillar. He pulled and thrashed around on the floor trying to break the chain. He pushed against the pillar with his feet but to no avail.

'You might as well give up', said Piper wearily. 'I've already tried that and all I accomplished was rubbing my wrists raw.'

Aragorn gave up and sat against the wall. His head was pounding but he was glad to see Piper was safe for the moment. He glanced down at his side and wasn't surprised to see his sword was gone.

'This is great. Now how are we supposed to get out? Can't you use your powers and blow up our chains?'

Piper shook her head.

'Saruman must have an enchantment on this place because I can't blow up or freeze a damn thing. If I had that option we would have been out of here long ago.'

'Yes you would have been. And I would have no one to talk to.'

Saruman walked into the room, a smile on his face.

'Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur and King of Gondor. It is a blessing to finally meet you in person... your majesty.'

Aragorn stirred and his chains clinked faintly.

'And Piper Halliwell, daughter of Victor and oldest sister of the Charmed Ones. I'm sorry to say that I cannot have you running around casting spells in my tower and disrupting everyone. But I hope you are enjoying yourselves.'

'You blocked her magic because you know she's more powerful than you are', said Aragorn coldly.

'If she's more powerful than I am, why can I block her magic?'

Aragorn didn't answer.

'Demons have been able to block my magic before', Piper spat, 'and my sisters and me have over thrown that magic too. Yours is no different.'

Saruman's smile disappeared.

'You will learn to respect those of us who are more powerful than you are', he growled.

'Over my dead body.

In this night and in this our,

I call upon the Ancient Power.

Bring my powers back to me,

I want my powers, give me my powers.'

Piper felt her powers flow back into her and instantly blew up the chains around her wrists. She rounded on Saruman and threw a blast his was. He staggered backwards, grabbed his staff, and came marching Piper's way. Aragorn tripped him and he fell on his face. Saruman quickly got back up and hit Piper across the head with his staff. She fell to the floor and lay still. Orcs came running into the room, grabbed Piper and rechained her to he pillar. Saruman cast a spell on her and then turned away. He walked over to Aragorn and stared down at him.

'Do what you want with me', Aragorn said. 'Just leave her alone.'

Saruman lifted his hand and backhand Aragorn across the face. He beckoned to the orcs and they marched out of the room.'

Piper returned to consciousness a couple hours later with a pounding headache and mentioned something about aspirin. Aragorn had no idea what aspirin was but did his best to keep as quiet as possible so as to help her head. The next day Saruman came back to their cell, this time not as cheerful. He turned to Aragorn.

'It is time', he said. 'Come with me.'

An orc stepped forward and released his chain from the pillar. It handed the loose end to Saruman and stepped back into place.

'Go where?'

'To receive your punishment', Saruman informed him. 'Or should I say, her punishment?'

Saruman looked at Piper.

'What did she do?' Aragorn snarled.

'Trying to curse a wizard is a very terrible crime, a very terrible crime indeed. And ten more lashes for being so outspoken.'

All the colour left Aragorn's face as what Saruman said sunk in.

'Lashes?'

'She was going to be whipped twenty times for what she did yesterday', said Saruman with a cruel smile. 'And you can't whip a woman too many times or she is of no use. But since you so bravely took up her punishment you are now to be lashed forty times. It will be fifty if you don't start moving.'

Piper stood up.

'I'm strong enough to take my own punishment thank you very much.'

'I'm sorry', said Saruman sweetly. 'But men are always true to their word, and you wouldn't want Aragorn to break his promise now would you?'

Piper didn't say anything so Saruman led Aragorn out of the room. Aragorn took one last look at Piper before he was forced down the corridor, and Piper saw Aragorn's eyes were confident and that he wasn't scared of the punishment he was about to endure.

Aragorn was led down many corridors and steps until he lost track of the turns. They eventually entered into a dimly lit chamber. The only thing that was well illuminated was a contraption made of wood. It was a tall, square arch and two chains with shackles hung down from the top. It was this they lead him to. They had him stand below it and removed his chains. One orc dragged them away.

'Remove your shirt', he said coldly.

Aragorn looked up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When that was done he dropped it on the ground. He waited for what was coming next.

Two orcs came over to Aragorn, grabbed his hands and chained his wrists to the wooden structure. The feel of their hands sent shivers down his spine. They moved away behind him and he heard something heavy being picked up. He then heard two thin leather straps fall to the floor. Aragorn grabbed the chains holding his wrists up and gripped them tight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready.

'Begin', Saruman commanded.

The whip came whistling down through the air and slapped against Aragorn's back. The chains jingled as Aragorn lurched forward, the fresh cut on his back, stinging. The whip came down again and cut into his back. He gritted his teeth and hissed. Again and again the whip came down, crisscrossing over his back, cutting deeper with every lash. After the tenth hit, Aragorn couldn't help it. He screamed. He screamed again and pulled at the chains, trying to twist away from the whips. But wherever he went, the whips seemed to find him.

Aragorn gave up and let the whip hit him, the pain almost unbearable. He slumped down and the whip hit him on his neck. When they were done, they released his chains and he fell to the floor, too weak to stand. The orcs roughly put his shirt back on him and carried him back up to the room. They threw him in and locked the door. Aragorn moved his arm slightly and pain shot through his back. But he noticed something besides the pain. His hands were free. He looked over at Piper and saw her hands were free too. Piper crawled over to him.

'Saruman put an enchantment on the door', she muttered to him. 'Orcs can go in and out as they please but we can only come in through the door. Not out. He also decided that since we have no way out our hands could be free.'

'Well at least our hands are free now, which means you can grab a pouch I think is still in my shirt pocket. Unfortunately, it's on the inside. I can't get it without hurting myself. Can you try and grab it? It's on my right side.'

Piper gently rolled Aragorn onto his left side and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. She gently peeled back the bloody shirt and saw the pocket he was talking about. She reached in and brought out the pouch.

'Put the pouch in your pocket and then see if you can get an orcs attention', Aragorn said. 'If you can, ask it for a bowl of hot water and a cloth.'

Piper walked over to the door and started pounding the door and hollering at the top of her lungs. After a few minutes an orc answered and asked her what she wanted. She asked it for the bowl of water and the cloth. A few minutes later it came back with a steaming bowl and a cloth and handed them to her. She carefully put the steaming bowl and cloth down beside Aragorn.

'Open the pouch and take out three of the leaves. Crumble them in your hands and drop them in the water. After that, take my shirt off.'

Piper opened the pouch and pulled out three dark green leaves. She crumbled them up in her hands and a crisp, pure smell filled her nostrils.

'What is this stuff?' she asked.

'Athelas', Aragorn said painfully. 'Its also called Kingsfoil.'

Piper threw it into the water and the smell seemed to refresh her. It seemed to help Aragorn as well. She shifted over to him and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, then gently began to pull it away. They were able to get his arms out OK, but when it came to pulling the shirt off his back, it hurt him a lot. Aragorn closed his eyes tight and grinded his teeth together as Piper slowly peeled the shirt away. When that was done, she saw exactly what Aragorn had gone through for her. His cuts were deep and some of them were already infected.

'How bad is it?' he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

'Some of them are already infected.'

'Their whips must not be clean. Oh well. Take the cloth and wet it with the Athelas water. With it you can bathe the wounds.'

Piper picked up the cloth and wet it with the water. She gently laid the cloth down on Aragorn's back and looked at his face. He didn't flinch. Piper started to wipe the blood away and clean the wounds. As she did this, without knowing it, she began to sing.

'Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end

Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shoreWhy do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping...'

Aragorn was breathing slowly and deeply. When Piper stopped to look at his face, she saw that he was asleep. She dropped the now bloody cloth into the water and put the pouch in her pocket. She went over to her side of the room and went to sleep.

Over the next few days, Aragorn's cuts began to heal with a bathe of warm Athelas water twice a day. The infection went away and the less deep cut began to heal. Aragorn was able to move his arms more with less pain.

When Aragorn had been in Isengard for over a week. Saruman came back to their chamber just after Piper had given Aragorn's back a bathe. Aragorn put his shirt on and stood up, wincing a little.

'You seem to be healing well, Aragorn', he commented. 'Maybe we should have put more poison on the whips to teach you a lesson.'

'Poison?' said Piper. 'Is that what you put on them?'

'Not enough to kill him. Just enough to keep him in pain for a while. We would have done the same to you if it had been you to take the punishment.'

Piper glared at him. Aragorn decided to break the silence before anyone started throwing threats or spells and he had to be whipped again.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Ah, yes. I wanted to show you and Piper something.'

He made a beckoning motion with his hand and an orc came in carrying a very large mirror. Saruman took it and placed it on the wall. Somehow it stayed there without a hook or string to support it. Piper and Aragorn stepped closer to Saruman and the mirror. Two Uruk-hai came into the room and stood behind them, one on the left, one on the right.

'Aragorn, if you never manage to escape from this tower, which I doubt you will, the world of men will fall, beginning with your son on his seventh birthday.'

'My son?' Aragorn muttered.

Saruman touched the mirror and instantly, there were pictures moving in it. They could also hear everything.

A little boy was running away from an Uruk-hai that was in hot pursuit, and quickly gaining on him. The boy had bright, blue eyes and his brown, wavy hair fell to his shoulders. He wore a crystal pendant in the shape of a star on his neck. Aragorn gave a start. This was his seven-year-old son.

The Uruk-hai caught up to the boy and grabbed around the waist and pined him under it's left arm.

'Daddy!'

Aragorn began to walk towards the mirror. The Uruk-hai grabbed Aragorn and kept him from going any further. Aragorn struggled with the Uruk-hai to try and get to his son, forgetting that it was only a vision. The orc struck Aragorn on the side with its fist. Aragorn grew silent and watched the rest of the vision, a single tear running down the side of his face.

The Uruk-hai tried to pull the struggling child through a door. The boy clawed at the doorframe, trying to grab a hold.

'Daddy!' he cried. 'Help me!'

Aragorn closed his eyes and bowed his head. Tears were now flowing freely down his face. Piper glanced from Aragorn back to the mirror. The Uruk-hai finally managed to pull the child through the door and slammed it shut. Two voices exchanged words; there was a loud scream, the sound of something hitting the floor, then silence.

'NO!'

Aragorn turned to Saruman, hate in his eyes.

'Why? Why did you kill him? What can a little boy do to you? Why are you so scared of him?'

'He is my downfall if he lives', said the wizard. 'And so are you. You are going to meet the same fate as your son tomorrow.'

Aragorn and Piper looked at Saruman, fear striking their hearts.

'Aragorn son of Arathorn, Piper daughter of Victor, you will both be executed tomorrow at dawn.'


	7. Edoras

Gandalf no longer had Shadowfax as a riding partner as he had been gone for nearly five years, so Aragorn leant him his wife's horse, Voronwer, which meant 'loyal one' in elven. Legolas was given Astalder, a spare stable horse, and Gimli rode behind Legolas. The trip took about three days. On the third day, they arrived in Edoras. A man walked out of the Golden Hall and stopped them in their tracks.

'You are not aloud in the Golden Hall armed in anyway under orders by Grima Wormtongue. If you give my men your weapons, you may proceed.'

This was no quick task. Gimli had his battle-ax, five throwing axes, a hunting knife and his shield was considered a weapon also. Legolas had is bow, a quiver of a hundred and fifty arrows, two knives on his back, and another knife hidden in his boot. Gandalf had a shield and his sword. By the time they were done passing over the weapons, the men who were receiving the items were weighed down so much they found it hard to walk. The man in charge wanted to take Gandalf's staff but Gandalf insisted it was a mere walking stick, not a staff. The man, whose name was Hama, finally agreed to let them in.

As they entered the hall, they felt the feeling of despair wash over them. Everyone in the hall was either depressed or hateful. At the end of the hall, in a golden throne, sat an old wizened man who looked like he was about a hundred and close to the end of his life. Beside him, in a smaller, less grand chair there sat a man with long, greasy black hair and cold, pale blue eyes. He did not look at all happy with the visitors.

'You do not seem to welcome your visitors very well anymore, Theoden King', mused Gandalf.

The wizened man just sat in his chair and blinked slowly. He didn't seem to have heard Gandalf. But the blue eyed man had heard him quite well.

'Late is the hour of your coming, Gandalf the White.'

He spat out the last word like it was a bite of food that tasted disgusting.

'Keep your foul tongue behind your teeth, Wormtongue', said Gandalf coldly. 'I have come here to speak with the King, not with you.'

'The King has decided that I should be with him at all times', said Wormtongue smugly. 'Even during meetings I shouldn't really be at.'

'He decided... Or did you?'

'You have no power over me, Gandalf', Wormtongue hissed.

'Don't I?'

He brought his staff out from behind his robe and pointed it at Wormtongue. Wormtongue began to back away.

'A staff... Why didn't you take the wizards staff?'

Gandalf walked passed him towards Theoden. Whereever he stepped, the floor began to become clean, as if it were new. The cleanness began to spread out along the floor and up the walls. The dust faded and years of dirt disappeared in the wink of an eye. Wormtongue began to panic.

'Stop him!' Wormtongue screamed. 'He's going to put a spell on the King!'

Hama's men didn't move but there were some men on Wormtongue's side and they attacked Legolas and Gimli. They made sure the men never reached Gandalf. Gandalf just kept walking, as if nothing was happening around him and it was only him and Theoden in the Hall. He stopped at the steps leading to Theoden's throne and pointed his staff at him.'

'Theoden, a curse has been placed on you, and a curse I will remove. I release you from the spell.'

By this time, every man that had attacked Legolas and Gimli had either fled, or had been knocked down. Gimli had Wormtongue's cloak in his hands so he couldn't escape. It was because of the silence in the Hall, that everyone heard Theoden laugh.

'You may have become Gandalf the White, but you have no power here', the old man wheezed. 'This is Saruman's servant, and you shall not harm him, nor release him.'

Realization dawned on Gandalf as Theoden laughed and spoke. He wasn't talking to Theoden, King of Rohan. He was talking to someone more powerful and terrible, and he had to get rid of him before he killed Theoden. Gandalf threw a spell at 'Theoden' and began to battle the dark one.

'I will draw you out Saruman like poison is drawn from a wound.'

'Theoden' was thrown back into his thrown and began to shudder.

'Rohan is mine', he hissed. 'If I go, Theoden will die. Give up, old man. You've lost.'

'Be gone, Saruman', Gandalf spat. 'Leave this place and never return.'

'Theoden' stared at Gandalf for a moment then lunged at Gandalf. Gandalf threw one last spell at him and broke into Theoden's mind and threw Saruman out. In Isengard, Saruman was thrown backwards into a wall an knocked unconscious for several hours.' (A/N: Haha.)

Slowly, Theoden regained control of his mind and body. As that happened, his appearance changed. His hair turned from thin and grey to thick and golden hair. His pale eyes became sky blue and his wrinkled, old skin turned back into smooth, fair skin. Slowly he stood up and he was once again Theoden King.

He grabbed his sword from the table and wrapped the belt around his waist. He drew the sword from its sheath and marched over to Wormtongue. He grabbed Grima's cloak from Gimli with out a word and dragged him out of the door. Everyone followed. Outside, Theoden threw Wormtongue down the stairs and slowly followed him, his sword still unsheathed in his hand.

'My Lord', whimpered Wormtongue. 'Please, have mercy. I beg you...'

'You would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast', Theoden roared. 'You would have handed over Rohan to Saruman without turning a hair. You seem to care not about my people. I have no reason to give you mercy.'

He stepped closer. Wormtongue felt his way backwards, slipped and fell on his back.

'Send me not from your side', he begged. 'He tricked me! He put a spell on me so I would betray Rohan's people!'

Theoden looked unmoved.

'My Lord, please...'

Theoden brought has sword up and was just about to bring it down on Wormtongue when Legolas came running over and stop his sword a foot away from Wormtongue's neck.

'My Lord, do not do this', he muttered. 'People make mistakes, as have I. Do not kill this man. Enough blood will be spilt soon. His blood should not mingle with theirs.'

Theoden looked at Legolas and then re-sheathed his sword. Legolas held out his hand for Grima.

'What do you say my friend?' he asked with a smile.

Wormtongue grabbed Legolas's hand and was pulled up. As soon as he was balanced, he pushed Legolas and ran down the rest of the steps. He grabbed the nearest horse he found and rode out of Rohan, no doubt to his true master.

'Why do you always try to befriend these vile people?' Gimli asked.

'Because I'm a nice elf, and that's what nice elves do.'

'Right', Gimli growled, 'and look where it got you.'

'Yeah, I'm stuck with you.'

Legolas grinned at his friend and Gimli grinned back. They were back in the Golden Hall and Gandalf paced in front of them, an angry look on his face. Theoden was on his throne, realizing just how much trouble they were now all in.

'Truly Legolas, you're worse than a hobbit. They cause enough trouble, but you may have just handed Saruman the tool he needs to win this war.'

'How?' asked Theoden. 'Wormtongue was nothing more than a coward.'

'True, but he has been in meetings Saruman has no knowledge of yet. And if he heard a crucial piece of information, Saruman may be able to use that against us.'

Legolas rubbed the back of his head.

'This is what I get for trying to be nice...'

'I do not blame you for being nice', Gandalf said to him. 'But you should know the difference between a friend and an enemy.'

Legolas bowed his head. Gandalf sighed.

'This can be mended and the world of men saved if we act quickly. Theoden, King Elessar asks for your help in fighting Isengard and it's foul beasts. If we destroy Saruman and keep a Dark Lord from returning, all will be well for you.'

'Then let's get marching.'

He got up and instantly ordered his men to be ready for battle on Isengard. They were to ride there with the swiftest horses. Gimli and Legolas hunted down their weapons and Legolas began to sort every ones things into individual piles. While he did this Gandalf came over to talk to him.

'Legolas', he muttered. 'Do not let what happen a few days ago blind your judgment.'

Legolas looked at him. How did he know?

'I know what happened between you and Paige is a hard thing for you. It's something that never should have happened, especially with someone from another world. But you must put it behind you. If you wish to resolve this issue, wait until we have won this battle.'

Legolas nodded and continued to sort through the pile. He need to concentrate, to win this battle and stay alive. For himself, for the world of men,

And for Paige.


	8. The Death of the King

It had been a week and a half since Aragorn had sent out to look for Piper and Phoebe was about to go insane. Arwen's constant mood swings made it very hard to have a discussion with her. She always took things the wrong way. So Phoebe kept herself locked up in her room most of the time, hoping and praying that her sisters and her friends were all right. There was a knock on her door so Phoebe got up and answered. Faramir was there looking very put out.

'My Lady, a messenger orc waits outside the city gates to speak with you.'

Phoebe nodded.

'I want you and another fully armed man at the front doors in five minutes with three saddled horses. Now go!'

Faramir bowed and ran out of the room. Phoebe grabbed the cloak Aragorn had given her and tied it around her neck. She walked out to the front door and waited for Faramir. Five minutes later she was riding through the city and out of it's gates. The gates were still open behind them in case they needed to rush back in. An orc came hobbling up to them, holding a long, thin parcel wrapped up in black. Faramir and the other man drew their swords and took their places on either side of Phoebe

'What business brings you here, orc?'

'My master wished for me to bring this parcel to Gondor and its ruler', he hissed in an evil voice. 'Is that you?'

Phoebe nodded.'

'For the time being.'

'Then this is for you', it grinned.

Faramir got off his horse and took the parcel from the orc. He handed it to Phoebe but didn't get back on his horse. Phoebe turned it over in her hands and slowly unwrapped it. There, lying in the dusty cloth, lay a sword. She looked at Faramir, whose face had turned pale. He grabbed the orc and pointed the tip of his sword at its throat.

'Where did you get it', he roared. 'Where did you get the Sword of the King?'

'My master. He said the King would no longer need it as he was to be executed this morning. You're King is now dead.'

Faramir drove his sword deep into the orcs throat and the orc ceased to live. When he turned back, his face had turned a nasty green and he was crying though he voice was steady.

'My lady, you must now wear the sword, until the Queen is returned to power. Then when the time comes, her child will wear it.'

Phoebe stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the Sword. Aragorn was dead. If he was dead, then Piper had to be dead to. But she hadn't sensed her death. None of this made sense...

'My Lady?'

Phoebe looked up.

'Um... say nothing to the city of the King's death. Don't tell Queen Arwen either. She doesn't need to know at this point in time, especially with the baby coming soon.'

Faramir nodded. Phoebe fastened the Sword around her waist and covered it with her clock. She turned the horse around and began to ride back to the city. She needed to know if Piper was still alive.

Somehow though, it did leak out to the city of Gondor that their King was dead, and the city mourned. All of Gondor's flags were lowered to half-mast and one group of men came to Phoebe saying they were willing to fight in a retaliation battle and avenge their lost King. Phoebe denied their request and sent them away. Paige, the Hobbits and the army returned to Gondor to see if Aragorn had turned up there after he had gone missing. As they had traveled up the streets they had asked several people what was wrong and had finally been told the King was dead. Paige and the hobbit's went straight to Phoebe.

'How can Aragorn be dead?' asked Paige. 'When was this found out?'

'The orc that brought me his Sword told me he was executed this morning. And don't talk so loud. Arwen might here you.'

'Shouldn't we tell her?'

'No', said Sam. 'I think Miss Phoebe is right. She shouldn't know until the baby is born or it might hurt the baby.'

Frodo sniffed and Sam hurried over to him. Frodo gently pushed him aside and walked up to Phoebe. He knelt before her.

'I give my service to Gondor to avenge their King and my friend.'

Sam quickly knelt beside Frodo.

'As do I.'

Merry and Pippin nodded and knelt also. All of the kneeling made Phoebe uncomfortable.

'Oh, please, um... get up OK?'

They stood up and looked at her expectantly.

'OK', said Paige taking control. 'We are going to attack Isengard and make them wish they were never born. We have the hobbits and nearly all of Gondor who wants to attack Isengard also. Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas are convincing Rohan to fight for us too... we shouldn't have a problem at all throwing these suckers back in hell.'

'But Paige', said Phoebe. 'I can't leave Arwen here alone so I need you to lead the attack with Faramir. And since I'm not going to do any of the fighting, you can use Aragorn's Sword.'

She took it off her belt and handed it to Paige. Paige stared at it for a moment in uncertainty, then put it on. She nodded.

An hour later Paige and Faramir where riding out of the city with almost every man in Gondor following them. Some had been asked to stay behind to protect Phoebe, Arwen and the women and children of Gondor. Phoebe was watching them go and had just placed a spell of protection on the army when she was summoned to by Arwen to meet her in the Retirement Room. Phoebe slowly made her way down. She walked in and waited for Arwen to notice her. A few minutes later, she did.

'Gondor seems rather quiet doesn't it?' Arwen commented.

'I never really noticed, your majesty.'

'Maybe that's because you've been to busy trying to hide the fact that my husband is missing!'

Phoebe didn't say anything and Arwen lost it.

'Where is Aragorn? Where is my husband?'

'Now, Arwen...'

'Don't try and comfort me!' Arwen roared. 'I want to know where my husband is and I want to know right now!'

Suddenly the silver chain abound her neck broke and flew to the desk where the map of Middle Earth still lay. It stood quivering on the map. Phoebe walked over to the map and looked to where it was pointing. It was pointing at Isengard.

'He's alive', Phoebe muttered.

She turned to Arwen.

'The orc told me he was supposed to be executed this morning in Isengard. But he wasn't. He's alive! Your husband's alive!'

'How do you know this?' Arwen spat.

'The necklace is pointing at where he is. But, how did you activate the scry? Unless...

She stared at Arwen.

'Elves are magical beings aren't they?' Phoebe asked. 'So you must have magic in your blood.'

'What happened after I sent Piper to Isengard?' asked Arwen, a little more calm then she had been.

'Aragorn went out to attack Isengard and get Piper back', Phoebe rushed. 'He sent Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas to Rohan to help in the attack. The problem is, Aragorn was captured on the way to Isengard and taken captive. An orc messenger came here this morning and told me Aragorn was killed. But your necklace just showed us he's alive.'

'What did I do?' Arwen whispered, realizing what she'd done when she'd exiled Piper. 'What have I done?'

'Arwen, don't worry', Phoebe reassured her. 'Everything will be OK once Isengard is destroyed and the army's rescued Aragorn and Piper, which won't be too hard.'

'No, you don't understand', Arwen moaned. 'I sent my husband to his death. I sent Piper to her death. I know they're not dead, but I feel like I killed them. Oh!'

Arwen was suddenly clutching her stomach.'

'Arwen, what is it?'

'I don't know, but I have this pain... It's in my back too. Oww... it hurts.'

'OK', said Phoebe trying not to panic. 'Come sit down here and we'll see what's happening.'

As Phoebe guided Arwen to the chair behind the desk, she noticed a large puddle of water on the floor, not to far from the desk. Right where Arwen had been standing.

'Ouch!' Arwen cried.

Phoebe sat her down in the chair and looked at her.

'Arwen, I don't mean to get real personal here but I just need to check something OK?'

'OK, what?'

Phoebe bit her lip.

'I need to see if you're dilated.'

Arwen stared at her for a moment.

'What? Um... OK.'

Arwen stood up uneasily and took off her underwear. She then laid down on the floor. Praying to God Arwen wasn't about to have a mood swing, Phoebe lifted Arwen's dress and took a look. She then looked at Arwen.

'Arwen, you're going to be lying there for a while. You're about to have a baby.'


	9. The Trauma of War

Dawn was close. Piper could tell. The orcs were restless and kept on glancing in on them, sneering and jeering at them. It was very hard to focus on anything but their execution. Maybe that's what the orcs wanted, for them to be in misery during their last hours.

Saruman had removed the spell from the door and had them locked up in chains again. The reason he had given them was then he wouldn't have to worry about releasing the curse on the doorway when the time came. Piper had a feeling Saruman had become suspicious about the bowls of hot water and Aragorn's quick healing. So Saruman had their hands chained up again so no one could get to Aragorn's back. Aragorn heaved a deep sigh and rested the back of his head against the dark wall. His eyes were closed. Piper shifted over to him, her chains clinking on the floor.

'Can't sleep?'

Aragorn's eyes opened.

'How can I sleep? There is no way I can sleep knowing what's going to happen.'

Piper nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.

'Are you scared?' she finally asked him.

Aragorn sighed again, and looked out the door, towards the slowly reddening window. He rested his arm on his drawn up knee

'I'm terrified.'

Piper waited.

'I know what's going to happen to my son and I can't do a thing about it. He's going to die because his father was a failure. I'll never be able to meet him. I won't be able to hold him in my arms, I won't be able to teach him things. I won't even know his name.'

Piper gently turned his face in her direction. His eyes met hers.

'Aragorn, I learned long ago that the future is not certain. One little thing can happen, and that future will vanish like the sun on a cloudy day. I was supposed to have a little girl, not Wyatt. My oldest sister Prue was supposed to be alive. But she was killed by a demon and then Paige came into my life.'

'But Arwen also saw our son, over five years ago, and he was alive and well with me there beside him.'

'The future is not certain until it becomes now. And then it is lost in the past, only a memory.'

Two orcs walked into the room and released their chains from the pillar. The orcs dragged them down the hallway and down some stairs. Piper fought furiously against the orc holding her chain but Aragorn walked down willingly. He seemed to have given up all hope, or else he was just too tired to fight.

They were lead down to a field where thousands of orcs were waiting. Twenty of them were armed with bows and arrows. All the others held a metal object that looked somewhat like a pick-ax. Aragorn and Piper were chained to the tower, their arms above their heads so they had no way to ward off an attack. The twenty archers stood about fifteen feet in front of them. Saruman stepped out in front of the orcs to address Piper and Aragorn.

'Piper daughter of Victor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor... the time has come for you to pay the price of fighting against Saruman the White. May your deaths be a reminder to Middle Earth that Saruman is not to be trifled with.'

He stepped away to the sidelines, out of shot of the bows.

'Ready!' he called.

The orcs pulled an arrow out of their quivers and fitted it into the bowstring. They pulled the string taunt.

'Aim!'

The orcs aimed the arrows at Aragorn and Piper, ten each. Suddenly the air was full of the sound of a bugle. It was a rich sound, filling the two prisoners with hope and the orcs with dread. On the eastern rise, just as the sun was coming up, so did about four thousand men on horses. The horn sounded again and this time another horn answered, the clear and pure sound of Gondor's horn.

Over six thousand men came up on a rise on the south and that was where the sound of Gondor's horn had come from. Leading Gondor's army were Paige and Faramir, their swords shining in the newly risen sun. Flying or running beside Paige and her horse, were the girls muses whom they'd left behind last time they were in Middle Earth; Thalion the Lion, Caran the Phoenix and Alasse the Wolf. Thalion roared, Alasse howled and Caran sang his eerie music. The cheers of the army joined in with them.

Leading Rohan's army was King Theoden and Gandalf who was riding Shadowfax. Shadowfax had sensed Gandalf's return the Middle Earth and had come running in his direction, never tiring. Now he stood underneath Gandalf, back with his old friend once more.

The horn's sounded one last time and the armies charged. Paige rode straight to Aragorn and Piper, who had been abandoned by the orcs and cut the chains with the Sword. As the Sword met metal, the chains dissolved into nothingness and they were free.

Paige nodded her head in Aragorn's direction.

'Your Majesty.'

She handed him the Sword. With the sword, hope and strength came back to Aragorn and he ran into the fight, two orcs meeting their end with Aragorn's Sword.

'Get up here!' Paige yelled at her sister.

She grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her onto the horse. When Piper's hand touched Paige's, her powers came back, Saruman's spell broken instantly. They rode into the battle in search for a sword. Paige spotted one quickly beside a fallen Gondorian.

'Sword!'

The sword disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hand.

'HOLD ON!' Paige warned her sister.

The horse began to gallop around through the orcs. Paige began to slay any orc she could reach, which was rather hard on horseback.

Chris woke up, sweat pouring down his face.

'Mom!'

When no one answered, he jumped out of bed and ran to Wyatt's room. He charged over to his older brother's bed and began to shake him.

'Wyatt, wake up! Please, wake up.'

'Why?' Wyatt grumbled.

'Because mom's going to get hurt!'

'You're going to get hurt if you don't shut up and go back to bed. Now scat.'

'Wyatt, I saw it', Chris insisted. 'She's going to get hurt!'

Wyatt sat up in his bed and turned on his bedside lamp. The light flashed on and the brightness of it hurt both of their eyes.

'You saw it?' the older brother asked.

'Yes, mom was on a horse, and then an arrow hit her. I saw it before mom and Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe left and I just saw it again, but this time it was more real.'

Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand and orbed them out of the room. Wyatt knew that it was against the rules for a Whitelighter to orb out of their world, but since both he and Chris were only half Whitelighter, they were only breaking half the rule. Besides, their mom was more important then some dumb rule the Elders had made.

As they rode, Piper heard a sudden shout of warning.

'MOM!'

Piper turned in the direction of the voice and saw Chris and Wyatt standing on Orthanc's steps. Then there was a blinding pain in her shoulder and she knew no more. Chris began to run towards her but Wyatt held him back.

'Stay here', Wyatt ordered.

He orbed over to his mother, grabbed her wrist and orbed back to Chris. But while he was doing this, Chris saw Aragorn in trouble. He orbed over and blew the orc up. He grabbed Aragorn's wrist and orbed him over to Wyatt.

'What are you doing here?' Aragorn asked looking down at Chris. He then saw Wyatt. 'And... Wyatt? What are YOU doing here?'

'My mom...'

'Piper', Aragorn muttered.

He bent down and pulled a pouch out of her pocket. He opened it up and pulled out a leaf of Athelas out of it. He put it in his mouth, chewed it, and then carefully pulled the arrow out. Blood began to flow, but Aragorn put the leaf in Piper's wound and it almost stopped bleeding. Wyatt shook his head. He placed his hand above the wound and began to heal it. In a few seconds, Piper was awake and sitting up.

'How did you do that?' Aragorn asked, stunned.

'Magic.'

By this time the battle was almost over. Most of the orcs were dead, except the few who had hidden inside the tower with Saruman. Many men of Rohan and Gondor were either dead or badly wounded. The group was pulled over to Theoden, who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. One man was down on the ground, kneeling beside him. Another man stood on his other side him.

'Please', the man begged. 'I saw your magic. Can you save him?'

Wyatt knelt down and placed his hands over Theoden. After a few minutes of the pulsing glow, Wyatt lowered his hands.

'I can't heal him. He's gone.'


	10. The Return to the King

'No! Uncle, no!'

The man placed his hands on either side of Theoden's face and pulled him put. But the sound of the person crying did not sound like a man crying. The man placed Theoden's head back down on the ground and removed his helmet. The long, golden hair of a woman fell out.

'Eowyn', cried one of the men. 'What are you doing here? The battlefield is no place for a woman!'

'No it isn't Eomer', the woman sobbed. 'I see why now.'

She looked back at her dead uncle, tears still falling down her cheeks. Gandalf and the Hobbits rode up and looked at the still body of Theoden. Gandalf sighed.

'So passes Theoden son of Thengel, King of Rohan. But know is not the time for grieving. We have a wizard to capture.'

Gandalf looked at Wyatt, a surprised look on his face.

'You are even more powerful then your mother when it comes to magic', he muttered. 'Your brother is strong too. Beware, both of you, of Saruman. He will be even more scared of you than he was of your mother, and look what he nearly did to her. Stay out of the way when we get to Orthanc. Come.'

Piper, Paige and Aragorn found three horses and climbed up on to them. Wyatt rode with Piper and Chris rode with Paige. Piper rode up beside Gandalf.

'Gandalf, you sensed that these boys were more powerful then both of us. They can help us defeat him.'

'It is bad enough when women are in battle, let alone children. I will not let them take part in this.'

'What makes you think that you can over power Saruman. You know these boys can so let them fight.'

'These children were not born for the battles of Middle Earth', Gandalf said angrily.

'But they were born to destroy evil and fill the world with good. If you don't let them do this, you'll be giving evil a chance to win.'

'No!'

Wyatt threw out his hand towards Gandalf and Shadowfax stopped walking in midstep. Gandalf couldn't move, but he could speak.

'What are you doing?' Gandalf roared. 'Let me go!'

'Wyatt', said Piper sternly. 'Let Gandalf go!'

She stopped the horse.

'Gandalf', Wyatt said slowly. 'If I can stop you and the horse just like that then I can stop Saruman. Let me and my brother fight.'

Gandalf didn't look at all happy with this idea but had no other choice but to agree.

'Very well', he muttered.

Wyatt released the spell and Shadowfax kept walking as if nothing had happened. A few minutes later they arrived at Orthanc. They jumped off the horses and walked up the steps, Wyatt and Chris leading the way. When they reached the top step, they found the door was already open so they walked in. Saruman was just walking out into the hallway when they walked in. He stiffened at the side of Wyatt and Chris. He raised his hand and a look of concentration passed over his face. A second later, a dark arrow appeared in midair and flew into Chris's stomach. He fell to the floor groaning.

'Darklighter poison', Saruman hissed with glee. 'Nothing works better on a half Whitelighter don't you think? You next boy.'

He threw another arrow, this time at Wyatt. Wyatt threw out his hand and the arrow stopped an inch from his hand. It dropped to the floor. Saruman threw another arrow at him, but this time quicker. Wyatt stopped that one to. Seeing he wasn't going to be able to poison Wyatt, he threw a dark curse at him. It was visibly a dark red colour. Wyatt caught it and threw it back. Saruman, caught off guard by the fact Wyatt could throw spells back, was hit by the curse and thrown to the ground. He got up again quickly. Wyatt pointed at Saruman and tried to freeze him. The spell only half worked. Saruman was moving rather stiffly, but he could still move. He began to try and throw the spell back on Wyatt. Wyatt staggered but held on.

'Mom', he panted. 'If we ever needed a spell... It would be now.'

Piper thought back to a spell she had seen in the Book of Shadows but she altered it to suit her needs.

'Evil you are and evil you shall remain,

But over Middle Earth you shall not reign.

Be gone you evil, back to the depths of Hell

And it is there you shall forever dwell.'

Saruman screamed and fell to the floor, but he held on, still trying to force the spell on Wyatt. The tension of the spell was begging to visibly show between them. A light blue pulse was coming out of Wyatt and a dark red pulse was coming out of Saruman. The two forces met in the middle and were creating and energy ball that was slowly growing.

'Repeat it!' Wyatt roared.

Piper and Paige glanced at each other and repeated the spell.

'Evil you are and evil you shall remain,

But over Middle Earth you shall not reign.

Be gone you evil, back to the depths of Hell

And it is there you shall forever dwell.'

Everyone joined in with them, even Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits. It wasn't magic though that they were giving. It was the will to concur evil and that was helping the spell. When they had repeated the spell for the third time, the energy ball in the middle of the room flew towards Saruman and hit him squarely in the middle of his chest. Saruman screamed again and exploded into dust. It fell to the floor and disappeared.

Wyatt instantly turned to his brother and knelt down beside him. He gently turned Chris over and looked at his face. His face was a pale white and his skin was clammy. Wyatt looked down at the arrow and gently pulled it out. As soon as it was out, he placed his hand over the wound and healed his brother. When he was done, Chris looked up.

'Wyatt... Where is Saruman?'

'He's gone for good, Chris', he answered his brother. 'He won't be hurting us again.'

When Chris was strong enough to walk, they all walked out side to find the horses. Gandalf stepped aside with Wyatt for a moment.

'I'm sorry Wyatt for doubting you', he said humble. 'I wasn't sure if you could handle Saruman even if you have more magic then your mother. I wasn't sure with you being as young as you are, if you would... maybe... side... with Saruman.'

Wyatt sighed.

'I wasn't always good you know', Wyatt said quietly. 'In my world, in another future, I was the Source of All Evil. But a messenger came form the future when I wasn't even a year old and stopped it from happening. That messenger was Chris. '

Gandalf gave a start. Wyatt looked down at his brother who was trying to mount a horse without his mother's help.

'When he was twenty-five, he came back from the future to save his older brother from becoming evil, and I've never been able to thank him enough. That's why I love him so much. He doesn't know about what he did, but he will, one day, when he is old enough to hear it. He won't like it though. My mother only told me a few weeks ago, and I've been mad at her since then. '

He looked back at Gandalf.

'You have good reason to question me Gandalf. I've questioned myself everyday ever since I found out.'

Wyatt walked down the stairs and jumped smoothly on to a horse. Piper joined him once Chris was safe on a horse with Paige. Everyone mounted their horses and the fellowship gathered around each other.

'Gondor has thought that their King is dead long enough', said Paige. 'We are going to orb to Gondor, and announce the King has returned.'

'The return of the King', said Legolas with a smile

'Thank you for stating the obvious Legolas', said Piper coolly. 'Paige, you can orb the Hobbits and Mr. Obvious over. Wyatt can take the rest of us. Let's go.'

They all disappeared in a huge swirl of orb lights, leaving Rohan's people in shock of both the magical disappearance and their King's death.

They all appeared in front of Minas Tirith's gates and began to shout. The confused men inside the gate began to open the gate. Aragorn drew his sword. When the gates where open far enough, he brought his horse into a gallop and charged through. After exchanging a quick glance, everyone followed him.

'Elendil!' Aragorn cried.

People watched in wonder as they saw the king whom they had thought dead charge past them, up to his home. Women came out of their houses with their children and watched as more horses bearing riders pass. When every horse had past, they began to follow, more slowly up the way. Happiness had returned to Gondor. Their King had returned.


	11. A King is Born

Aragorn galloped up the steps and jumped off the horse. Everyone else quickly caught up and jumped of their horses. They walked into the dark, cool Hall just as the people began to crowd around in courtyard. As they entered, they heard a scream of pain come from a doorway of on their left. Aragorn walked over and opened the door. Arwen was on the desk looking like she was in extreme pain. Phoebe was at the end of the table telling her to push. But push what? Piper poked her head over Aragorn's shoulder and saw what was happening.

'Aragorn, Paige', she called. 'Get in there! The rest of you, wait out here.'

'What? What's going on?' asked Frodo.

'Nothing to worry about', Piper reassured them. 'Just wait out here.'

'Why do you and Paige get to go in?' Gimli asked.

'Because we're girls!' said Piper, beginning to get angry. 'Now make sure the boys don't try to do any exploring!

She slammed the door shut and rushed over to Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn was holding Arwen's hand and was looking like he was in pain now too.

'Um, honey, little painful here...'

'IF YOU THINK THAT'S PAINFUL, YOU TRY PUSHING THE KID DANM OUT!' Arwen roared.

'Sorry, just saying...'

'JUST SHUT UP!'

'Come on Arwen', Phoebe said. 'One more push...'

'That's what you said last time!'

But she pushed anyways and suddenly the room was no long filled with Arwen's yelling but with the sound of a baby crying. Phoebe wrapped up the baby and showed mom and dad.

'It's a boy', Phoebe muttered.

Phoebe handed the little boy to Aragorn and he looked down at the little thing. The baby's eyes were open and looking up at him with big, blue eyes. Aragorn smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek, this time a tear of happiness, not of pain. The baby looked away from him around the room, taking in everything but not understanding it. Arwen sat up and looked at her little boy. She smiled.

'What are we going to call him?' she asked her husband.

Aragorn looked up from the baby and glanced Arwen then looked at Piper.

'Is it OK if we named him Wyatt?'

Piper gave a start.

'Sure you can', she answered. 'But please, if you don't mind me asking, why Wyatt?'

'It was Wyatt who saved us from Saruman's spells and his ruling of Middle Earth. It's the least I could do to honour him.'

'Personally, I think the names of our world should be introduced into this world anyways', Paige said matter-of-factly.

Aragorn carried Wyatt out into the Hall where everyone was waiting. They all looked and saw Aragorn come out of the room carrying a bundle of blankets. On closer inspection they saw it was a little baby boy. Sam broke down into tears at the sight of the baby, saying newborns always got him 'right there'. Aragorn walked to the still open front doors and walked out into the courtyard. He was still in the shadow of one of the towers but the entire city could see him. He looked down at his son again.

'This is Minas Tirith, Wyatt, and it's people', Aragorn whispered. 'One day, when you are old enough, you will be their King.'

Then he spoke to the city.

'Today, Saruman the White was defeated. He will not trouble us ever again.'

The city cheered.

'Today, there was death', Aragorn continued. 'But, also a life has begun. This is my son, Wyatt, and he will be your King, when I am gone.'

The city cheered even louder and welcomed the newborn prince, the prince that would one day be their King.

Glancing down at his son, he remembered what he had told Piper he would never be able to do with his son. He had told her he could never be able to meet him, that he would never be able to hold him in his arms, would never be able to teach him things. But he did know him, he was holding him in his arms, and one-day he would be able to teach him how to walk and talk. And the best part of all was he did know his son's name.


	12. How Soon is Now

Paige and Legolas walked around the now empty courtyard. When everyone had found out the King was still alive and that he now had a son, the city had rushed to their houses to grab a gift of some kind and ran back to give it to the King and Queen. The crowd had finally returned to their homes to discuses the days events.

'So, do you know?' Legolas asked.

'Know what?'

'If you're, um, well... pregnant.'

Paige smiled.

'It takes a while to learn this things, Legolas. But no, I don't think I am.'

Legolas stopped and looked at Paige.

'Paige, I'm sorry for what I did. I should have known better than to come to your room and start discussing how I felt about you, especially at night.'

'It's OK Legolas. We all make mistakes, and this just happened to be one of them.'

They returned to the front doors leading to the Great Hall where the rest of the fellowship was waiting. Arwen was also there with little Wyatt.

'Everyone', said Arwen rather nervously. 'I apologies for my behavior during to past few weeks. Unfortunately, pregnancy and me just don't go together, and that is why Aragorn and I have decided we are not going to have another child.'

'I'm sure I speak for us all when I say you're forgiven', said Piper with a smile. 'And as a woman who has also been pregnant, I can tell you that after the first, it isn't that bad when it comes to mood swings or morning sickness. The worst has passed.'

Arwen and Aragorn glanced at each other. They both smiled.

'We'll see', Arwen said.

'And I'm sorry to say that me, my sisters and my boys must return to our world. We have come to do what we needed to do and we must go. We are not going to be able to come back.'

Silence.

'But', Piper continued. 'My sisters and I have also decided that we are not going to take your memories away. If you write down your history as if we never came her and never helped you, all will be well in our world and we will not be revealed.'

Everyone nodded, looking happy that they were going to be able to keep their memories this time.

'Piper, can I talk to you for a moment?' Aragorn asked.

They both walked over to the stable were the horse Arod was kept. He was Aragorn's favorite horse and was never ridden except by Aragorn and Aragorn alone. Aragorn petted Arod and dug around in his pocket for a few oats.

'Are you all right, Piper?'

'As fine as I can be after a near death experience. How about you?'

'I'm fine. I was just concerned about you.'

Piper nodded.

'Aragorn', she said nervously. 'I need to ask you a question that may come as a shock and may seem a little bit stupid.'

He looked at her expectantly, still gently rubbing Arod's head.

'Do you still love me?'

Aragorn's hand stopped moving on Arod's head and dropped to his side. He looked at Piper and sighed.

'Piper', he said softly. 'I stopped loving for you when you took my memory away. When I got my memory back, my love for Arwen was still there, stronger than my love was for you. Slowly, that love turned into love for a friend, not for a lover. Why do you ask me this? Do you still love me?'

Piper stared at him for a moment and turned around then walked away quickly back to her sisters. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't do that to him, now that he has a son...

'Piper?' Aragorn called.

She kept walking. Aragorn started walking after her.

'Piper.'

She ran the rest of the way back to her sisters and grabbed their hands. She turned around to see Aragorn running towards her.

'Orb', Piper commanded. 'Now.'

She took one last look at Aragorn as he disappeared in a flurry of orblights and met his eyes. In his eyes she saw confusion and hurt. And truth. He knew that she still loved him. And now that she was gone, there was no way he was going to be able to tell her he was sorry for her and was going to miss her a lot.

Piper sat on her bed reading a book, the Lord of the Rings. But her mind wasn't focused on Frodo and Sam in Shelob's lair. Her mind was focused on another character in the book. She couldn't keep the way Aragorn had looked at her that last time out of her mind. She had no way of getting back to him now, except in her imagination and through the book. Wyatt had put up a powerful spell that even the Charmed Ones couldn't break. The Barrier between their world and the world of Middle Earth was forever sealed. But it didn't seal Piper's feelings for Aragorn deep inside her heart. Instead, she felt more hopeless then ever.

There was a knock on her door, and Paige timidly walked into her room. Piper closed the book.

'Hey Paige', Piper greeted her. 'What's up?'

'Well', said Paige nervously. 'There's something I should tell you about that happened in Middle Earth that I think you should know. Well, Phoebe thinks you should know.'

'What is it?'

Paige sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Now don't freak out OK? But Legolas and me, well...'

She paused.

'You and Legolas what?'

'We kind of...'

'Had sex?'

Paige nodded. Piper stared at her for a moment, looked like she was about to say something, shook her head and went back to her book.

'These things happen.'

Paige looked shocked.

'Your not going to yell at me? Are you OK?'

'I'm fine. Why?'

'Your not yelling at me like you normally would. You know what? Let's go to P3. We haven't been there for a while and I want to meet that new bartender.'

Twenty minutes later Piper found herself at P3 with Phoebe and Paige. Piper stayed at the bar while Phoebe and Paige danced with a different guy a song. She ordered a glass of scotch and downed it in one go, feeling worse then before she had drunk the scotch.'

'Tom!' Piper shouted over the music. 'Tell my sisters I went home and I'll see them later.'

Tom nodded and took Piper's glass away for washing. Piper walked through the busy crowd and out the back door. She drove home and dragged herself up the stairs. When she got to her room, she fell on to her and cried. She missed Aragorn so much it was beginning to kill her. The last time she had been in this much pain was when Leo had become an Elder and left. Now she had left Aragorn in Middle Earth and she felt like she had betrayed him.

'Piper?'

Piper flipped around on her bed to see Leo standing in her doorway holding an envelope. He passed it to her and she saw it was a letter from Aragorn.

'How did you get this?' she whispered.

'Our sons spell can't keep Elders from traveling between worlds, Piper. I know you care for him, so I went to him and asked him to write a letter to you, so you wouldn't be in so muck pain like when I left you.'

He orbed out of the room. Piper ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. She unfolded it and began to read it.

'_Dear Piper,_

_I had no idea you still loved me and I'm sorry I can't give you the love you want. Do not be torn apart because we can not see each other again. According to Leo, your son has created a barrier so no one can pass into your or my world except an elder, whoever or whatever that is._

_Gondor has returned to normal. It is not in Gondor's history that you were ever here. Frodo and Gandalf have decided to stay in Middle Earth and visit with their friends before they leave. This will be awhile since they have to build a boat to sail across the sea. _

_Piper, again I'm sorry that I can't help you. But perhaps we will see each other again. Because, like you said, the future is not certain. So maybe even now we will see each other again. Until then, I love you and may the blessing of elves and men and all free folk go with you._

_Aragorn._

Piper folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope. Maybe even now we will see each other again he had said. But how soon is now? She put the envelope on her bedside table and picked up the Lord of the Rings, which was still on the bed. She flipped through its pages and looked in the back. There was Middle Earth's history in summery. She wasn't in it but she was in Aragorn's heart. And that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
